


Got Me So Turnt Up

by SlimeQueen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Pining, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: Mark gets high for the first time. Johnny and Jaehyun are there for him, like they always are.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 25
Kudos: 614





	Got Me So Turnt Up

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_johnten)

“Wait,” Jaehyun says, mirth glinting in his eyes. “ _Never_? Not even once?”

Mark feels oddly self-conscious, as with many other things pertaining to Johnny and Jaehyun. He doesn’t feel the age difference very strongly often, but in the moments that it does shine through, he can’t help the embarrassment that churns his stomach.

“Well, I didn’t exactly get the chance to, back in Canada,” he snaps back, “I was still a kid, and then I was so busy when I got here.”

“But it’s _weed_.” Johnny’s eyebrows draw together in confusion. “And you went to high school here. And you were popular?”

Mark really doesn’t like the dubious way his voice trails up in pitch at the end, like he’s questioning the legitimacy of Mark being popular. Mark had been well liked, mostly because he’d been cast in SM, but being a trainee hadn’t exactly left a lot of time for normal teenage experiences. And besides, being popular is different than having actual _friends_. Mark had been notorious; the kid from Canada whose name had been in English on the school roster, who was set to be the new it boy of SM.

But by way of having friends, well, those were much sparser. He’d had Donghyuck and Jeno and Jaemin, but they’d all been in the same year, while Mark had not.

Marks just shrugs in the end, uncomfortably looking away from Johnny’s soft brown eyes.

“Would you want to?” Jaehyun asks, and this time his voice isn’t accusatory. “I know some guys, so it really wouldn’t be so hard to just—”

“We’d have to find somewhere no one would find out,” Johnny interrupts, excitement beginning to fill his voice, “and make sure you don’t get any mid shit.”

“Do you have a piece?” Jaehyun asks, grinning now.

“Nah, I’ll buy some papers next time I’m at the convenience store.” Johnny raises an eyebrow, a smirk turning his lips up. “Smoking a jay your first time is so much more fun.”

“Wait,” Mark says, flushing just a little bit when both of them turn eager eyes on him. “What if we get caught? We’d be so fucked.”

Johnny laughs good naturedly, and Jaehyun stifles his own giggle to shake his head and say in a mockingly woeful voice, “Our poor baby, Mark Lee, who has never known the joy of getting away with something he shouldn’t be doing.”

“We’ll figure everything out,” Johnny reassures, reaching out to squeeze Mark’s shoulder gently. “You just have to show up and try not to cough your first time.”

Mark bites his lip a little hesitantly. He wants to, more than anything, to be in the loop, to have this experience that even _Donghyuck_ boasts about once trying with Jaemin after school one afternoon a couple years ago. The circumstances are so perfect, too. He trusts Johnny and Jaehyun more than anyone else he knows, and they’ve taken care of him so much over the years. He knows he’ll be safe with them, that they’d never do anything he wouldn’t want. Who else would volunteer to take care of him while he’s high for the first time?

“Okay,” he says finally, and Jaehyun smiles wide, already pulling his phone out to text his friend.

“Don’t worry,” Johnny says softly once Jaehyun has retreated to another room to make the call, “we got you.”

Under the unbearable gentleness of his gaze, Mark flushes.

-

Jaehyun goes out with his friend one night, under the guise of grabbing dinner. Only Mark and Johnny know the true purpose of the visit, and when Jaehyun returns, he flashes the little plastic bag at Mark when Taeyong has his back turned, winking at him on his way to his room.

When Taeyong turns back around, he gives Mark a very strange look, and it’s only when Mark gathers his bearings that he realizes that he’s holding his glass upside down under the faucet.

-

A whole week passes before they can secure a time when they’ll all be in the dorm alone, without any nosy managers or other curious members around (ie. Donghyuck).

Jaehyun’d had plans, but he’d canceled them to be here, and Mark appreciates that. Jaehyun likes to tease him, enjoys watching him squirm more than anyone, but when it comes down to it, he’s as protective and kind to Mark as Johnny.

Mark sneaks down the hall to Johnny’s room despite the apartment being empty, furtively glancing around before he lets himself in. Jaehyun and Johnny are already sitting on the floor, their heads bowed together, and Mark wants- he doesn’t know exactly. He doesn’t have the words for the feelings that tighten his chest, until he can’t breathe. He wants to be there with them. To be on the end of the soft smile Jaehyun gives Johnny when their eyes meet. To be at the mercy of Johnny’s long fingers, which are now rolling a joint effortlessly.

He clears his throat awkwardly, shifting his weight from one leg to another. “Hey,” he says, a little shy and uncertain.

“Come sit,” Johnny smiles encouragingly, so Mark does.

Jaehyun leans into his side, the warmth practically radiating off him, and he sighs, “I wish we had a grinder. Would’ve saved me so much time.”

Mark doesn’t really know what that means, so he hums and watches as Johnny holds up the joint. Mark’s watched enough TV to know what it’s supposed to look like, twisted on one end, filter on the other, (okay, so he hadn’t known about the filter part until he’d googled it the night before, but still. At least he knows now.)

The weed smells pungent, not altogether unpleasant, but unfamiliar nonetheless. Jaehyun makes an appreciative noise and says, “you’re so good at it,” and Johnny glows under the praise.

“Practice,” Johnny says, shrugging. “Okay, Mark, do you want me to show you?”

Mark blinks. “Here?”

Jaehyun stands, crosses the room to the window. “Well, not _there_ ,” he says pointedly to Mark. “Come over here.”

He opens the window and grabs Johnny’s bedframe, dragging it closer to the window until it’s right next to it. “So that we can sit,” he explains when Johnny throws him a questioning look.

Mark slides onto the bed, ducks his head out the window and looks around. This window faces an alley, and usually that’s dreary, but right now he can’t help but be thankful that no one is around. They’re high enough up that even if someone crossed the little narrow alleyway under them, they wouldn’t be able to see the three of them up on the sixth floor of the building.

“Are you nervous?” Jaehyun asks, leaning against the sill of the open window. He has an oddly tender expression on his face, and it makes Mark’s words stick in his throat.

Instead, he dumbly shakes his head. He’s not nervous, not when Jaehyun and Johnny are there with him.

Johnny produces a lighter from somewhere, and he neatly lights the joint before handing it to Jaehyun.

“Inhale deep and slow,” Johnny murmurs, and Mark startles at the proximity of his voice. Johnny’s on his other side, practically speaking right in the shell of Mark’s ear, and he resists the urge to shudder.

Jaehyun brings the joint to his mouth and inhales, the burning end flaring bright orange. Johnny’s hand is on Mark’s thigh, a casual gesture only because they’re all sitting so close, crowding around the window. Mark’s head spins anyways.

“The trick is trying to hold the smoke in your lungs,” Johnny explains, and Jaehyun does, for so long that Mark starts to get worried about him getting lightheaded. Finally, he leans out the window and releases a long cloud of thick smoke, which disperses quickly in the night air.

Jaehyun grins, slow and lazy. “When you finish pulling, take in a little more air so it forces the smoke deeper inside,” he instructs, and hands the smoldering joint to Mark.

He takes it, careful to watch the burning end. He holds it like Jaehyun had, pinched between his forefinger and thumb, and brings it to his mouth. He can feel both their eyes on him, watching for any sign of discomfort.

It burns. Oh, it fucking _burns,_ heat filling his chest when he inhales, and Mark turns towards the window, coughing instinctively, and—fuck, fuck it hurts. Smoke billows from his mouth and he blinks tears out of his eyes, still coughing, even though that makes it hurt worse.

“Careful,” Johnny says, his dark brows drawing together in concern. He rubs a big hand over Mark’s back, and Mark tries his best to breathe normally.

Jaehyun is already handing him a bottle of water, which he downs gratefully. “Sorry,” he rasps when the bottle’s half empty and his throat doesn’t feel scraped raw.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jaehyun says. His eyes are bloodshot, heavy lidded, and his smile is loose, languid when he directs it in Mark’s direction. “Do you feel it, though?”

Mark thinks about it. His eyelids do feel a little heavier, but he’s not sure if it’s the weed or not. He says as much, and Johnny replies, “Maybe once you take another hit.”

Johnny plucks the joint out of Mark’s hand then, and takes a deep hit himself. Mark watches enviously as he lets smoke flow from his mouth like a dragon, so very cool and older and experienced. Mark twists his hands together, tugging his fingers self-consciously.

Jaehyun takes another hit then, and hands it back to Mark. Not one to hesitate under their expectant eyes, he takes another hit, breathing in slower this time. Smoke fills his lungs again, heavy and strange. He tries to take Jaehyun’s advice and pulls away from the joint, inhaling a bit of the fresh night air to push the smoke deeper down into his lungs, and holds it there. When he exhales, it burns his raw throat, but he doesn’t end up coughing this time.

“Good boy,” Jaehyun says, eyes crinkling into a fond grin, and Mark bats his hand away when he reaches out to pet Mark’s head like a dog.

He’s starting to feel it, he realizes as Johnny takes the joint and takes his second hit. A languidness has crept over his limbs without him noticing, the world slowing down. Jaehyun deflects Mark’s hand and cards his fingers through Mark’s hair, and it feels… It feels _good_. Like unimaginably good.

Jaehyun does this often, and Mark puts up with it like a petulant kid, but it’s never felt so good before. He practically melts under the touch, his breath coming shallow. It’s as if every nerve ending on his body is hypersensitive, and when Jaehyun pulls away to take another hit, Mark almost whines in disappointment at the loss.

“Mark,” Johnny says, “dude, you’re like, stoned.”

Mark giggles. He’s _stoned_. He’s high, so, so, high, and he’s with his favorite people in the world. He’s so ridiculously happy, the feeling rising in his chest, fizzy and light like carbonation in soda.

“No, you,” he says, giggling. Jaehyun bursts out laughing at his response, and the sound is like music to Mark’s ears.

Johnny sighs, but the look in his eyes is fond, and his full lips curl into a smile despite himself. “You guys are so weird,” he declares.

Mark tries his hardest not to giggle at everything as Johnny pulls up Instagram and starts showing Jaehyun cat videos as they finish off the joint. He’s just so elated, and Johnny and Jaehyun are so beautiful and so _nice_ to him. He’s pretty sure he’s never said it before, so he waves his hands to get their attention.

“Guys,” he says very importantly, keeping a serious expression for one second before he starts laughing again.

“Very astute observation, Mark,” Jaehyun says wryly as Mark laughs himself silly, “I’m so glad you decided to share that with us.”

“No, this is important!” he protests, and when they’ve turned their attention to him, he says shyly, “I love you guys.”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun pulls Mark closer, into his lap, and winds his hands through Mark’s hair again, this time keeping them there. Mark wants to purr like a cat at the way his fingers drag through Mark’s silky dark hair rhythmically.

“Mmhm,” Mark hums, “thanks for doing this for me.”

Johnny huffs out a soft laugh before he curls up next to Mark on the bed, resting his head on Jaehyun’s other thigh. “I think this was as much for us as it was for you,” he says, “but you’re welcome.”

Then, after a moment of consideration, he says softly, eyes shining warm, “Love you too, Mark.”

Mark’s heart swells, and he blinks. His eyes are wet. Emotion overwhelms him like it never has before, and this time he understands what it is.

“Hey,” Johnny says, so unbearably gentle, reaching out and sweeping his fingers under Mark’s eyes to wipe away the tears that cling to his lashes, “Mark, c’mon, don’t do that.”

Jaehyun strokes some hair off his forehead, curling a hand around Mark’s jaw. “Baby, you know how important you are to us,” he says, and Mark is so distracted by the way his hands feel that he almost misses this new and very pleasant development. _Baby_.

He sits up slowly, brushes off the disappointment of not being in Jaehyun’s lap anymore, and wipes at his eyes. “I’m so dumb,” he says, “I don’t know why I’m crying, fuck, I’m sorry.”

“You’re not dumb,” Johnny says immediately, and he sits up too. “Can I—” he gestures vaguely, and Mark thinks that being high has set his inhibitions free. He’s pretty sure he knows what Johnny is about to do, and he wants it so bad. He’s _been_ wanting it for so long, for years now, a nameless twisting yearning in his chest whenever Johnny or Jaehyun whisper something to him in English in the back of the van, private inside jokes that only he can understand.

Once, when Mark had been a little younger, torn between a million subunits and schedules, he’d caught a fever and had pushed himself through work all day. In the evening, when he’d collapsed into bed, eyes heavy and head hurting, Johnny and Jaehyun had argued with the managers for nearly an hour to get him the next day off.

He’s never been cared for like this before, never been treated with so much tenderness. He’s never wanted anything as badly as he wants this.

Mark nods.

Johnny pulls him close, cupping his cheek in one warm palm, and as he leans in, Mark’s eyes slide shut of their own accord. Johnny kisses him, sweet and careful, his lips soft and full, pillowy against Mark’s.

Mark wants to melt bonelessly into him, wants to be held by Johnny’s hands, so steadfast and sure in everything they do. Jaehyun wraps his arms around Mark’s waist and sidles up behind him, a warm presence against his back, and nuzzles into the nape of Mark’s neck.

Johnny pulls away with one last lingering kiss to Mark’s bottom lip, and then Jaehyun twists his head around just enough to slot their mouths together, pulling Mark down into his lap, kissing him openmouthed and filthy, the warm drag of his tongue against Mark’s pulling an embarrassingly loud moan from his mouth.

The last of the high leaves him sensitive and suddenly so horny he can’t think past the heat that gathers in his belly, the aching need that he’s been fending off for so long that assaults his senses now.

“Please,” he whimpers, and Johnny crawls between his legs, briefly kissing his forehead.

“Wait your turn,” he says, and Mark nearly dies on the spot.

Jaehyun laughs, the motion rumbling through him, and Mark feels it against his back. Over Mark’s shoulder, Johnny kisses Jaehyun lingeringly, then turns back to Mark. His eyes are dark, lashes long and casting shadows over his cheeks.

“Hi,” Mark breathes weakly.

Johnny’s lips are a little swollen, and they look so pretty and kissable when he smirks at Mark and says dryly, “hey.”

“High,” Jaehyun interrupts, “As in, I am still very high.”

Johnny whines, “you’re ruining the moment, Jae.”

Mark is pretty sure nothing could ever ruin the moment.

When Johnny leans down to kiss him again, Jaehyun’s arms tighten around Mark, holding him closer to his chest, and Mark mentally corrects himself.

He’s very sure nothing could ruin this moment.


End file.
